The Mark Of Athena
by BeccaSucks
Summary: My take on The Mark of Athena. The prophecy states that 7 demigods must sail to Rome. But can the Romans and Greeks come together to fulfill it? Reyna/Jason/Piper, Percabeth, Leo/Hazel/Frank
1. To Fly

**Hello readers! I've been reading alottt of MoA Stories and I've seen a lot of 'ehhh' ones or ones that have Reyna as the main character…sooo I was like "Hell nawww." Just Kidding :) but I'll be the first to admit that Reyna isn't exactly my favorite character. But I PROMISE not to bash or be bias to any other character against her. So now I'd like to say that I am a die-hard Percabeth fan and if you don't ship that, feel free to exit out. Anyhow there will be more pairings but I want to surprise yal and you'll just have to stick around and see! Okay lemme just let you read the story... This one's in Annabeth's POV but I'm going to center the story mainly on Jason.**

**A/N 2: Sorry for boring you with this exceptionally long A/N, but I'll usually have a song listed that I listening to while writing the chapter. I'll also include a small portion of the lyrics. Read on!**

**This chapter's is: **_**Fly by Nicki Minaj Featuring Rihanna. **_

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to strive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly, to fly**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rick Riordan's Characters! I would never be able to come up with such awesomeness... :( The song also doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the amazing Nicki Minaj.**

_Annabeth's POV:_

The ship's shiny exterior reflected Annabeth's reflection perfectly. Her stormy gray eyes made hurricane Katrina look pathetic. The summer breeze rattled her long mangled blonde hair, leaving her shoulders bare with a small slump. It had been 8 long months.

The arrival of the three demigods had sent her to a quick panic.

Jason didn't fit in very well. There was just something odd about him, he was proud, arrogant, and strong. He fought with his sword differently. Stabbed directly, not Greek at all. He poke with authority and such knowledge, she didn't seem to believe the whole "I don't remember a thing" deal. She had suspicions. Even Chiron, who had never in the years she spent at Camp-Half-Blood kept something from her, said nothing. But the oddest thing was that he never spoke the god's Greek name but rather answered in their Roman aspect, which she had thought, was strange.

Piper reminded her of Silena Beauregard. She was brave. As a child of Aphrodite that was so rare, Silena was the only one who had ever proven to her that such a hero was possible. Thinking about it brought a fresh grimace to her face. She was instantly brought back a memory of Beckendorf.

Leo had become the senior counselor. He deserved it, building this beautiful ship. Perfecting it, building instead of sleeping. As he had said, "The ship before anything. Except Burritos." He was such a jokester it eased the tension she felt when she woke up every morning and counted the days Percy had been missing.

"Man I can't wait to fly this baby!" Leo exclaimed. "Hey! Hey big boy, don't touch that, unless you want to be a double fried pork chop." Annabeth couldn't help but smirk at his ignorance. "I'll get Annabeth and we can head off," Jason said.

"No, it's all right I'll go," Annabeth listened as the light footsteps approached her.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Annabeth turned dramatically as she was face to face with the Charm speaker. "We're about ready to head off. We just need you, Grover and Thalia. Let's get going," Piper shrilly voice sounded like a cozy fire on a quiet winter night. Piper seemed to Charm anyone without even noticing, her power was great. When she asked for something there was barely room for the option of "No." Ever since the quest Piper, Leo and Jason had grown on her. They reminded her of her past. Although she sensed Jason and Piper had something going on, she hushed herself from shouting the troubles of going for a boy who had lost many of his memories and brought up a warrior name _Reyna _a lot when he spoke of Camp Jupiter. Piper wasn't dumb, she knew but some part of her pushed it away rather than starting a fight that would tear away their friendship. She would only be able to know until they got to Camp Jupiter. The thought made Annabeth uneasy.

Still, Annabeth didn't completely understand. She was under the impression that Piper and Jason were in love with each other. They'd been there for each other through the eight months he'd been here. He'd get a little twinkle in his eyes when he looked at Piper and Piper seemed to glow but she was a child of Aphrodite, so that seemed quite normal.

Piper may have been from the Aphrodite cabin but in Thalia's words, "She's got spunk." She could keep her arm in a fight; Helen's dagger suited Piper well, and was actually used. She wasn't a fragile pretty face that could easily be torn down, at least she didn't show it, on the inside only the God's knew.

"Sure," Annabeth easily reassured her giving her a warm smile that opposed the storm in her eyes.

They climbed aboard the mighty Argo II_. _It was strong and sturdy, with the beloved Festus in front of it. Its placement was what made the ship be a true work of art.

"Here comes Beauty Queen. Oh boy," Leo teased. Piper was quick to tap down on his forehead. "OW! Jeez Beauty Queen, no need to get your panties in a wad," Leo murmured, rubbing his forehead.

"Leo! It's amazing! The structure is so unique," She would of gone on and on about the arches and it's architecture, but she knew after about five seconds Leo would've stopped listening. "I can't wait to sail it!" She said intsead.

"Neither can I, we're ganna show them-" a quick glance at Jason made him back track, "-how greatly happy we are to buddy up with the..the.._Romans_." Leo spoke as if he was talking about meeting up with a group of sandwiches that could talk. Unknown territory= dangerous. At least that's the equation that popped up in her head when she thought of Camp Jupiter.

"You'll love it there...if we live long enough for them to us let us in. " Jason's eyes lit up like a poor man talking about the lottery.

"Yeah dude, I love getting killed! Great reassurance Sparky," Leo sarcastically exclaimed.

"If we call out to them in peace, then everything should be fine, I mean if not I'll just charm speak everyone. Easy Peezy right?" Piper laughed along side Jason, Annabeth, and Leo.

Annabeth cleared her throat and checked the time. " We better head out I'll go get the rest of our crew."

As she left the ship Annabeth thought of how Hera had taken such a risk that could possibly fail. She was the one god she hated badly. She didn't care if she was a god or not, she wanted to smack upside her stupid Hera head. She'd taken Percy and possibly taken the years Annabeth and Percy had taken building their relationship. Annabeth could only hope that Piper was right.

Gods, she would never admit it but Zeus Almighty, she was scared. She was afraid of seeing Percy. Not the fear of finding him with a Roman girl, or killed by one. But that when he saw her, she'd just be another face. But at the same time she couldn't contain her excitement. She would be seeing _her_ Percy, the one she hadn't seen in like _forever._ She'd hate to admit it. But she was sure she'd have an Aphrodite moment the second she saw let out a shaky breath as she remembered when Jason told her that Percy had probably lost all of his memories too. Sometimes she would breath in the smell of the ocean and see him clearly standing by the lake. His strong chiseled arms raised swiftly against his chest in a soft stance. She remembered kissing the side of his mouth and the deep green eyes that seemed as free as the ocean itself. His sincere smile, and the way his black hair flopped around his face in the sweet fall breeze. The way he fought, Riptides hilt hitting soldiers helmet, denting them, so that they saw stars. She would see him in a few hours. And sometimes thinking about that rose her spirits. _She would be seeing him in a few hours_. She'd see her Seaweed Brain and hopefully he'd be seeing his Wise Girl.

"Thalia! Grover! Time to go!" She shouted. Chiron's hooves sounded against the ground.

He gave her slight nod, and she returned one with a small smile, telling him '_We'll come back. With Percy. I _promise_' _

Thalia and Grover showed up with their hopes up high. Thalia whispered, "Are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be."

**A/N: Yayy! First chap done. Please review with constructive criticism and thoughts. I'd love to hear your feedback, no flames though! :) Like I said earlier, I will for sure be centering the story on Jason, but will be switching Point of views. I wanted to start with Annabeth because she's so level headed and I feel like it's a good way to start off the story. Plus I didn't want to start with lovey-dovey crap yet. I'm not sure whom I'm writing next, I'm thinking Piper…? It'll probably be her. **

**Thanks for reading. Reviews = love. ;) **


	2. Starry Eyed

**A/N: This Chapter sorta took me a while to write. But I got busy studying for finals. Next update may take a bit longer considering finals **_**are **_**next week! Well anyways I want to say that before you start saying what couple you like best I already know whom I am pairing with who. But I want it to be a surprise so I won't say until later when it starts becoming obvious. Well Anyways, I'd like to take this time to acknowledge those who did review! Thank you SOO much.**

_**Erin123klien:**_** Thank you very much for your review! I can't wait either!**

_**IlovepercyJ:**_** Thanks for reviewing! I will most defiantly continue! I love the**** HoO!**

_**Scouti:**_** Thanks! I hate him too for that but I mean he made the whole series so I sorta love him at the same time. It's love-hate relation ship. Lol. And I didn't feel that Percy and Annabeth are too big with PDA but I will most defiantly make other scenes that will make up for the Romance. :)**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! These make me update faster. They feul me on knowing people are counting on me! :)**

_**Inspiration Song: Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding**_

_Next thing, we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning _

_Everybody's Starry Eyed_

_**(I thought the lightning reference was cute. You know Jason and Lightning…. ***__**Sigh**__***)**_

Piper POV:

The ship was heading straight for what looked like Annabeths dreams wrapped in one.

"This. Is. The. Best. Thing. Ever." Annabeth sounded out each word. "Holy Zeus! You never said that the camp was near heaven!"

Jason only smiled; she could feel his nervousness like waves off the shore. Annabeth kept rambling on about the city near them. Piper only laughed, and walked over to Jason who looked like he'd have a panic attack at any time. "You excited?" Piper attempted a conversation.

"It's just that I've missed this place so much and I can't believe that I'm finally back. It feels sorta surreal," Jason's answer was brief like there was something he was keeping from her.

"Just look at Annabeth. She practically jumping off the ship," She looked over at Annabeth who had suddenly grabbed hold of the edge of the Argo II and started swaying back and forth.

"Leo, have you sent the message yet?" Thalia asked Leo, "Message, Message…Oh yeah! Lemme do that before we get killed…"

Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "You haven't sent the message? I don't want to be Satyr soup! Pan! This kid wants to get me killed!" Grover shouted.

"Hey! Greetings from Camp-Half Blood, et cetera. This is Leo. I'm the…." Leo looked around the ship, "Hey what's my title? Am I like the admiral, or captain, or-"

"Repair boy!" Piper yelled out.

"Very funny, Piper," Leo grumbled. "So yeah, I'm…ah… supreme commander of the Argo II. Yeah, I like that! Anyway, we're ganna be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour on this big mother warship. We'd appreciate it if you'd not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Your demigodishness, and all that. Peace out."

"That was incredibly defiant," Piper summed up the message.

"Big words Beauty Queen, are you sure you know what that means?" Leo smirked with his clever retort.

"Ha. Ha. Repair boy." Piper smacked him on his forehead.

"OW! Hands to your self Beauty Queen, I mean I know I'm that irresistible but, I got my eyes on the prize…" Leo's eyes peered over at Thalia.

"Funny," Thalia's eyes sent daggers to him. Jason cracked a grin but felt a little bit stiff.

Piper stood next to Jason, but his stare drifted away from her barely acknowledging her presence. She walked off, knowing where she wasn't wanted. '

'Tough Luck' she thought, her dad used to say that to her all the time. He would ruffle her hair like a little kid, she used to hate it. She wondered what her dad was doing right now. He was probably just sitting in his "Chair" thinking about his new role in some stupid movie where he took his shirt off every five minutes. When she thought about how he didn't remember about anything that had happened it made her sad, but then she felt bad because she knew that if he had known, he'd be too shocked to live day by day knowing that Piper, his daughter, was a child of Aphrodite. She sighed.

"I present to you, CAMP JUPITER," Leo shouted as if he was a captain of the ship or some- oh wait, he "was."

Jason looked at the city, _not_ camp, with gleaming eyes. The "_Camp_" was _way_ too big to be a camp, it was a City. Piper was jealous, she hated to admit. She wished she knew _why _the camp was so important. Piper sensed it was because of someone. To be more specific, it was a _girl_. Her shoulders slumped to the floor. Who ever it was, they had much bigger of a past then Jason and hers. Gods, she hated the mist.

It was the first time she noticed how nervous Annabeth actually was. She'd never seen her or imagined her like this. She was always calm and levelheaded. She was a child of Athena for the God's sake! Annabeth kept pacing, her feet shuffled, her finger danced and her eyes shifted all over the camp, actually for once making her look ADHD. Piper wanted to walk over to her and tell her to take a breather but she, herself, could barely breathe. She hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath.

The ship slowly started to descend into the clearing. It made a horrible lurch that had Piper's stomach doing somersaults.

"Are you sure you know _how _to drive this thing, Repair boy?" Piper shouted.

"Shut up Beauty Queen, it's impossible to _drive _a ship. You _sail_ it. And it has name, as do I." Leo shoved his nose into the air. Piper just gave him a '_Whatever' _look.

The tension in the air was so thick, she was sure it'd choke her to death.

The ship made an impossible turn and comfortably landed in front of the massive camp.

Piper held her breath until her face started turning a little purple. The camp was silent except for steady '_thump thump_' edging closer to the ship. Piper could see some of the campers heading into what looked like gigantic stone buildings but with an ancient feel to it. It was beautiful, she had to admit.

Jason had moved from his earlier stance, he now was standing tall, with his head up high, nose in the air, and everything. He was being weird. Piper noted that Camp Jupiter made him act and look like a jerk face. A cute jerk face…'Stop it!' Piper scolded herself. Jason was probably taken. No matter what the mist tried to tell her brain, she knew it was fake and that Jason was his own person and if he chose someone other than her, she'd move on. Thanks to her lovely mother, that's all she thought about nowadays.

The first thing Piper made out was a tall tan guy, who was most certainly attractive.

It was very obviously Percy. From all the pictures and descriptions she'd heard about him, he fit the bill perfectly. From his tall, buff, lean, figure, to his jet- black hair and deep-sea-green eyes. He wore a small smile on his lips, it seemed to grow as he neared to the ship.

At Percy's side was a dark-skinned girl, who at the same time seemed to look pale. She had dark, long wavy, black hair. She stood small and timid next to a _very_ buff kid with a cute baby face. He stood over the girl protectively.

The next thing she saw, gave her a miniature heart attack. Trotting slightly behind them, on a white Pegasus, was one the prettiest girls in life. Piper timidly shrugged back. The girl held her nose high in the air, with great leadership; she didn't look stupid at all. Her soft brown waves cascaded down on to her shoulder. This had to be the girl, because as soon as she snuck a peek at Jason, she lost all hope. He gazed at her for too long.

The ship seemed to acknowledge what was going on and it too seemed to hold in its breath. It was so silent a pin could be heard drop.

Leo and the rest of them got off the boat anxiously. Piper got off last, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Annabeth." Percy whispered gingerly. Annabeth's face was blank, unreadable.

"You remember?" She asked reluctantly. "How could I forget, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth ran straight into Percy's warm welcoming arms. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and he kissed the top of her head lightly. Piper's heart warmed at the sight of their reunion.

Annabeth let go of him after a long minute of their embrace. She put her hand into a tight fist and punched him the stomach. Percy grunted and clutched his stomach. Piper had _not _seen that coming. "You Seaweed Brain! You could've called me, them your mom. I would've sent her an iris message," She said the last part softly, realizing their audience.

"I- didn't- think about that. Ughh I forgot how hard you punch," Percy grunted.

The girl on the Pegasus cleared her throat loudly. Piper's head snapped her way.

Percy stood up and also cleared his throat. He stepped up in front of the crew. His grin spread across his face like hot butter. "Hey guys, this is Camp Jupiter. Let me introduce you to a couple of my friends." He motioned to _both _sides. "I'm Percy Jackson."

**CLIFFFHANGERR. Ohh. Well that was fun to write. If I made any mistakes, like appearances or facts please tell me so I can correct myself. Please leave constructive criticism, no flames though. Please review for the next chapter. **

**More reviews=Motivation= Next Chapter= Jason? Hmmm. ;)**

**Review, Favorite, Alert!**


End file.
